AJ
by mswriter07
Summary: While Gordon's away, John gives a lesson. John/AJ, (implied Gordon/John) A.N. Slash. Sexual Content. Don't read if you don't like.
1. Chapter 1

Pushing AJ against the club's bathroom wall, John was cursing Gordon in his head for that stupid last minute business trip that left him the baby sitter, and he pressed his mouth to AJ's growling in the back of his throat. AJ gasped into the kiss and John took advantage of his open mouth sliding his tongue inside. He tasted AJ's drink of choice - a screwdriver and for a minute wondered how many the younger man had but kept moving things along. He tossed the hat away with a squeak of a protest from AJ but just sent a small glare his way just in case he opened his mouth.

He had already tossed his jacket to the floor and pushed AJ's off his body. AJ went to undo John's tie but John said, "Not yet. You first."

AJ swallowed and said, "You want me completely naked?"

"Strip. We don't have a lot of time." John said.

As AJ stripped out of his clothes he asked, "Are you and G doing all right?"

"We're fine. Now hurry up."

AJ finished and saw John had taken his shirt off but nothing else. John's eyes travelled over AJ and thought to himself that AJ was a poor substitute for Gordon but for the lesson he'd have to deal. AJ wanted Jake so John was giving him a crash course in male intimacy - the club just happened to be the opportune moment to pull AJ away from the group for about 20 minutes, well 15 now, John growled.

"Turn around."

"That's it? Nothing else?"

John pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard - one hand clenching the back of AJ's head. AJ moaned and John flipped AJ around where he was pressed against the wall. John pressed his clothed erection between AJ's ass cheeks and buried his face in his friend's neck. "You want this?" John whispered.

AJ arched against John and groaned, "Yes. Please?" AJ didn't think he was so close to begging but didn't care.

John reached into his pant pocket for a small packet of lube he brought with him and tore it open. He kept AJ pinned to the wall and with his free hand prepped AJ quickly. When he was sure that the intrusion wouldn't be painful he kept his slick fingers inside while his dry hand worked his pants apart. They fell to the ground after John pulled the condom out of his pocket.

John kissed along the back of AJ's neck and said, "I need two hands so stay perfectly still and when you feel me press in take a deep breath and let it out when I'm all the way in."

All John got was a nod and some whimpering when he pulled his fingers free. He put the condom on and slicked himself with the last of the lube before he grabbed AJ's hip with one hand and guided himself in with the other. He was as gentle as he could be - breaking in some one's ass that hadn't been touched like this was tricky. With Gordon he happily played bottom only because he let Gordon lead like that in the bedroom - himself occasionally fucking Gordon but with other men he led and that's all there was to that.

With AJ, he was tired of him moping around looking at Jake longingly when he thought no one paid attention but John had noticed - hence them fucking in the club bathroom. John brought his hand up and grabbed AJ's hair and pulled his head back. John's mouth attacked his jawline and suckled his earlobe as his thrusts grew more frantic. Gordon was John's best and main lover but even so John was planning how to get in AJ's pants again - he watched his dick disappear between AJ's ass cheeks and the muscles contracting around it were just right. John buried his face in AJ's neck and panted, "Just like that. Fuck your ass is a natural."

AJ kept the motions up and moaned as John's fingers twisted his hair tight and his other hand bruising his skin. He had his hands flat against the wall and his dick was untouched, pressed hard against the wall, and it wasn't complaining one bit. John changed the angle and AJ was pressed harder into the wall as John managed to speed up with their current positions. "Right there...whatever the fuck you hit...do it again." AJ rambled.

John chuckled and bit along the back of AJ's neck. It had been a long time since he felt this in control with a sex partner - he loved Gordon but he hoped he didn't make a mistake taking AJ's guy virginity. He was keeping the sex rough but good and AJ seemed to be in heaven with with every bruise, tug and shove that John gave him. John felt AJ's ass clench tighter around him and knew he was getting closer so he said, "Come for me baby." His teeth chewing the corded muscle in his neck shot AJ over the edge.

As the come coated AJ's front and the wall he panted, "Holy fuck."

He was pushed farther into the stickyness when John let out a quiet growl and snapped his hips hard when he felt his orgasm explode. "Fuck AJ." God help him he wanted to take AJ back to his house and fuck him properly but then his mind went back to Gordon and he growled as he disposed of the condom and gave AJ a few wet paper towels to clean himself up with.

AJ looked at John and said, "I'll feign sick and you can take me home if you want." He was dressing carefully because his ass still felt the rippling motions from John's dick and he could feel himself start to get hard again. He swallowed and finished dressing as John splashed water on his face, trying to get back his control. AJ knew he was fucked just by glancing at John's reflection.

"Hurry up and don't forget your hat." _'To hell with the consequences'_, John thought. He was going to take AJ back to the young man's house and fuck them both senseless.

Before they left the bathroom AJ pulled John into a kiss and said, "Thank you."


	2. Part Two

A couple of nights later, after John exhausted both he and AJ, his phone started to ring - the familiar tone of Gordon's call and for once John debated whether he wanted to answer it. In the end he hit the 'talk' button and said, "Hey G. Where ya at?"

Bad question to ask. "I'm where you should be. Where are you my love?"

"I can be there in about forty five minutes. I've been checking out the other side of town."

"Okay love. I'll be waiting."

"Kay baby. See you soon."

"I love you John."

"Love you too G." Then he hung his phone up.

AJ looked at John and asked, "Gordon back?"

"Yeah he's back."

"So this over now?" AJ asked as he nuzzled his chin against John's shoulder.

"Yeah. We both knew it wouldn't be anything serious. I'm with G and you should be trying to get Jake's attention."

"What if I want you?" AJ asked kissing along John's jaw.

John jerked away and said, "You had me, now put me out of your mind. I need to get cleaned up before I leave." Seeing AJ's puppy eyes John said, "You'll be fine."

"Kay Johnny." Then AJ chased John's mouth one last time before John could get out of bed and get a quick shower.  
John got back to his and Gordon's penthouse apartment almost an hour later hard as a rock - he thought mostly out of guilt. He wanted Gordon to fuck him senseless like he did AJ the last few days that Gordon was out of town. When John opened the door he saw Gordon with two tumblers of Scotch and he handed one to John. "What's so interesting across town?" Gordon started.

"I was looking at a house near the beach."

Gordon walked around the counter and wrapped an arm around John's waist. As he kissed the back of John's neck he said, "You haven't been near the beach in days. Who's body wash did you use this time? You know I would've taken you with me if I could have."

"I know G."

"Who's bed did you keep warm this time? Lilly's? Jake's? Dare I say - Jesse's?"

John shivered feeling Gordon's warm breath on his neck and replied, "None of theirs."

"So you finally fucked AJ then?"

"He was asking for it." John said as Gordon bit his shoulder. He hissed in pain and Gordon ran his tongue over the bruised skin.

"This is the first time you've picked one of the team - why did you?"

"He's in love with Jake..."

Gordon swung John around so they faced each other and he said, "And you thought that by fucking him it would make him go, 'Oh my gods Jake, I love you.' You obviously don't know either of them." Gordon sat their glasses on the counter and continued his thought, "But then again maybe they don't know you. I know we come across as good but why do you feel the need to fuck someone else while I'm away? It happens every trip I can't take you on."

John couldn't come up with an adequate reply so he bit his lip.

"Why Johnny? Do you not find us satisfying, maybe even complete like those old romantic tales?"

"I do but it's like I automatically submit to you and with the others I get to be the dominant one in bed."  
Gordon took a step back and growled as he poked John in the chest with his finger, "You cheat on me because you get to be top dog in bed with others? That's a sad excuse. All you have to do is ask and you know it."

John kept his arms at his sides and chewed on his lip. "I'm sorry Gordon. It'll never happen again."

"One day I'll believe that statement. Let's go to bed, we've got a long day tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"Just know that you're going to be a busy boy tomorrow." G left John in the kitchen while he went to their room, John following uneasily.  
In the bedroom, Gordon slipped out of his clothes and got into bed. John followed quickly and Gordon laid his head on John's shoulder. John ran his fingers over Gordon's back and Gordon said, "Don't John."

"Why not?"

"Because we have a lot to think about."

"Come on G."

Gordon propped himself up on his elbow and looked at John. "Tomorrow I want you to move your things back to your house in the hills."  
"G nothing else will ever happen." John pleaded seeing Gordon close himself off like he normally reserved for jobs and dealing with their business deals.

"You need to learn Johnny. I love you but I feel like I'm second best most of the time."

John frowned and ran his fingers over Gordon's jaw. "I really am very sorry Gordon." John swallowed back a sob and continued chewing his bottom lip nervously.

Gordon ran his fingers along John's lip pulling it free and said, "We'll work it out but you need to move back into your house while we work on our problems."

"I'll sleep on the couch baby. Please let me stay?"

"No." Gordon said as he laid on his side of the bed.

John turned to his side so he couldn't see Gordon and curled into himself. Gordon looked at John and sighed - he wanted to hold John but he was the one that needed the comfort this time. He turned over and worked on falling asleep.

The next day around lunch John had his clothes and few knickknacks packed and in the trunk of his car. He sat in the driver's seat and Gordon walked over and said, "See you tonight at the club."

"Maybe." John replied. When Gordon frowned and stepped away from the car John sped off.

That night Gordon paced the second floor when neither John or AJ showed up. He would have thought that making John move out, John would make an effort. He sighed and took a glass of liquor from Lilly thanking her with a wan smile.

At John's house on the outskirts of LA, he was curled up in his bed in a t-shirt and jeans. He heard the lock on his door getting dismantled and actually hoped that it was Gordon but he had his gun ready for when they came around the corner into the hall. The shadow preceded the person and he saw AJ's hat. He cocked the gun and AJ leaned against the door frame.

"I'm unarmed Johnny." AJ said as he raised his hands showing no weapons.

"Why are you here AJ?" John said as he reset the safety on the gun and put it on the night table.

"Gordon..."

"Don't you even start in on him AJ." John growled.

"All I'm saying is, is that he doesn't know how much you really do love him. Every number you use correlates to him in some way. If I didn't know you two were together I wouldn't have been able to figure out your alarm code."

"Get out AJ before I use my gun for real." John said.

"Fine I'll go to the club and talk to Gordon. See you later."

"You say one word to Gordon and I'll beat the shit out of you."

"I'd figure you would want to fuck me until I couldn't remember my own name. You came close yesterday."

"Get out AJ." John said as picked his gun.

"Okay I'm going. By the way you can totally pull of the jeans and t-shirt style." Then AJ left John alone.

At the club AJ found Gordon sitting in a corner looking over the club with a bottle of scotch that normally John would be helping him drink. He approached carefully and rubbing the back of his neck like he did when he was nervous. He stopped a few feet from Gordon and before he could speak Gordon said, "Get out of my face."

"Gordon I'm sorry about what happened. John misses you."

"AJ if you don't go away I may do something I regret and I don't want that to happen."

"He's moping at his house..."

To everyone's surprise John appeared a moment later and he turned AJ around. "What the hell did I tell you?" John punched AJ after that and he said, "Go while you can still move."

AJ held his jaw and said, "I was only trying to help."

"You're not." John said.

AJ grabbed one of the bottles from the table and left for the bottom floor. John sat down across from Gordon and drank a little from Gordon's glass. Gordon looked at John and said, "Leather works for you."

"Thanks."

"You didn't have to punch AJ."

"He broke into my house two hours ago. He'd been warned against trying to talk to you. It's not his mess to fix."

"You're right. Have you been thinking today?"

"I always think but yeah I have been and I'm sorry. I should talk to you more. We've been through too much for me to keep doing what I'm doing."

"You know that won't fix everything don't you."

"I know."

"Let's go to your place."

The pair left the hotel club, Gordon wrapping his arm around John's waist. Outside, John paused for a moment and Gordon pushed him in the direction of the Land Rover and John got in the driver's seat. He drove them to his house and let Gordon watch him punch in his security code.

"Your code is our anniversary?"

John looked at Gordon and said, "Yeah. All my codes have to deal with us." John pushed his door open and motioned for Gordon to go in before him and then he locked the door back. "I picked up some fresh groceries if you're hungry."

"Dinner sounds good love. Shall we cook together?"

"Sure."

They went into John's kitchen and he pulled out a few bags of fresh vegetables and some beef strips for a stir fry. Gordon brushed against John's back and took the vegetables to cut them and let John work on the meat. As the two were getting dinner ready Gordon found John's good whiskey and poured them a couple of glasses. He passed John his glass after he took a sip - he grinned and said, "Checking to make sure it's alright."

"Uh-huh." John laughed. He took a sip and set his glass on the counter as he seasoned the skillet he was using for the dish. When it was hot enough he poured some seasoned oil into the bottom and picked up the chopped vegetables to dump over the beef already cooking on the bottom.

Gordon leaned against the opposite counter and watched John as he worked. He knew that since they took those steps passed their initial friendship, almost five years ago, that he didn't want to be with another man. He had known that John had a similar personality to himself on liking to be dominant but he saw how John naturally fell into the submissive partner role when they were together. Gordon knew it took a lot of strength to do that and was having to find his strength. Out of the entire team, John Rahway was his most important friend and his life partner, he didn't want it to be any other way.

John glanced back at Gordon as he was mixing the stir fry up and saw his serious look. "Everything okay G?"

"Everything is just how it should be love." Gordon winked and raised his glass to take a sip.

John smirked and said, "Remember when we almost burned the kitchen down a couple of years ago?"

Gordon set his glass on the counter beside him and swallowed. "Gods yes! We were trying to cook dinner and you were stripping off your clothing as I added ingredients! Glad you had a fire extinguisher in the kitchen!" He pulled his tie off and he tossed his jacket over the bar.  
John finished the stir fry before he turned the burners off and setting the skillet on the back burner. He turned around and saw his lover with his just his dress shirt and slacks on, his eyes travelled farther over the bar area and he saw the jacket hanging off the side. John stepped into Gordon's space and rested his hands on Gordon's hips. John bit his bottom lip and asked, "Do you want a repeat of that memory or a new one?"

Gordon ran one of his hands over John's jaw and said, "The counter has my name on it..."

"We'll get there but let's eat while it's still hot." John stepped away and pulled dishes out of the cupboard and made them two plates even though he knew they would end of sharing a plate. He carried them to the coffee table in his living room and Gordon followed with their drinks refilled.

Gordon watched as John sat on the floor with his plate and he sat next to him where he could stretch out a bit. John tossed a couple of pillows on the floor so they were comfortable and they looked over the hills and scenery while they ate. Gordon picked at a piece of meat on John's plate and took it for his own. John laughed and stole a few greens off Gordon's plate. With the sun setting and dinner done John set their plates on the coffee table to be gotten eventually.

He wanted them to have a go right where they were but knew it wouldn't do either of them any good so he stood and held his hand out for G to grab. He helped Gordon off the floor and Gordon asked, "So what would you like to do darling?"

John slipped his hand out of Gordon's and rested them on G's shoulders gently. He moved them down to the buttons on G's shirt and while he worked the buttons apart he kept up a gentle caress. Gordon held John's hips until it was time to unbutton his shirt cuffs so the shirt could fall to the floor. John was going slow and careful as he didn't know how Gordon would react and was afraid that G would pull away and go back to the apartment. Gordon must have sensed this and sighed in exasperation and solved the problem in his own way. He wrapped his arms around John's back and pulled him into a kiss.

When Gordon let them come up for air he asked, "What do you want darling?"

John took a deep breath and replied, "I want you."

"Then take me darling, I'm giving myself to you." Gordon said as he helped John take off his t-shirt.

Both men were down to their pants and John laced his fingers with Gordon's and pulled him to his room. Gordon pushed his shoes off and John did the same before stripping out of the rest of their clothes. Gordon stayed still as he watched John pull his covers to the bottom of the bed and get the lube and condoms from his night table. John came back to Gordon and pulled him into a kiss. After a moment he nudged him back on the bed and they tumbled onto the mattress because G wouldn't let go of John. The two chuckled as John got his weight situated on his knees and elbows before Gordon kissed along his throat.

"This how you want us?" John gasped as Gordon bit his earlobe.

"I want you to make love to me." Gordon said as he arched into John's body.

John shivered and found the bottle he was looking for and slicked two of his fingers. He pulled Gordon into a kiss and pressed his fingers in gently. While he prepared his lover he thought about the other times when he cheated on Gordon just so he could be the dominant partner in bed and while it was fun, he didn't get the emotional fulfillment like he was experiencing with Gordon. He, himself, knew that he'd been a fool. It didn't matter who topped and it was fucking stupid that it had taken him nearly pushing G away to realise it. Yet he'd cherish the gift G gave him not that he'd say any of this aloud mind you.

Gordon stretched himself out for John and when John added a third slick finger he arched his back and moaned loudly. "Fuck John. Right there. Hurry."

John moved his kisses down Gordon's chest and chuckled as he stretched G a little more. Their legs were tangled and Gordon moaned again as John teased him. "Almost baby." John said as he kissed along his collarbone.

When he was sure Gordon was ready he pulled his fingers free and opened one of the condoms up, Gordon asked, "When you were with AJ did you use condoms?"

"Yes. I made sure every time to use one."

"Still good?"

"Still good baby." John grinned as he kissed Gordon.

Gordon tossed the condom off the bed and said, "We're good." He lifted his hips and John worked himself slowly until he was all the way in. He was much more gentle with Gordon than he had been with any of the others, even AJ. Gordon pulled John into a kiss and countered John's thrusts. John worked himself onto his knees and he changed the angle of the thrusts. Gordon gripped his back and moaned, "Right there darling. Faster."

John panted against Gordon's neck and said, "I love you baby." His fingers were twisted in the sheets as they got closer. Gordon's fingers brushed over John's hair and one hand gripped his hip as he tried to pull John closer and he nipped at his bottom lip. John feeling his orgasm start slammed into Gordon's body a few more times as he worked through the haze.

Gordon let John ride his out before he let go and came all over their stomachs. He pulled John into a kiss and said, "I love you too darling." They had a long way too go but John was no longer terrified that he'd completely fucked up the best thing that had happened to him. Not perfect but a start and he could work with that.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. -

First off, I want to give awesome thanks and bags of sweet goodies to hellbells for one telling me I could write this random stream of thought story. Yay it's complete, I think lol. And for being a great friend even though we're on opposite sides of the pond, listening to me ramble and finishing sentences when my thoughts seem to float away, ;), thanks and big hugs sent your way. Secondly, I gave AJ a full name of sorts since the movie doesn't go into much of his back story, etc. I hope you all enjoy the ending. :)

A few weeks later, John saw that Jake and AJ were still playing the brother cards and went to go talk to Jake. He met him at the club for lunch and they went to a private room to eat. Jake asked when the door closed, "So G is letting you off your leash?" Jake didn't mean for it to sound so angry but he was mad at John for hitting AJ and his short tryst with the man.

John took the ribbing for what it was and said, "I know I fucked up big time and have been for a long time, way before AJ. He came to me though for help and it went farther than it should've went."

"What kind of help?" Jake asked as he took a drink of his beer.

"Advice about men. I'm a bad example."

"Why's G still with you if you're a bad apple?" Jake asked curiously.

"Because we're working everything out."

"You mean to tell me he's forgiven you? Doesn't seem like something G would put up with?" Jake said.

John leaned over the table and glared at Jake. "We are working things out."

"Sorry. What the hell did you want to see me for anyways?" Jake said as he leaned back in his chair.

John sat back as well and took a few bites of food trying to relax - the meeting wasn't turning out how he'd hoped.

Jake just watched John and the cogs turning in his head. He didn't care what John did until he decided to touch AJ but he couldn't be mad really because AJ had come to John and things just happened to extend passed the first meeting to them disappearing for three days while G was out of town. "Well?" Jake asked.

"Talk to AJ. He came to me for help because he loves you." John replied as he sipped his scotch. "It's what I should've done to begin with."

"Damn right John." Jake said.

John finished his lunch quietly looking at his plate the rest of the time. He didn't want to show how vulnerable he was but knew that his effort would be seen for what it was - that he was sorry and that at the moment he was owning up to being a piece of shit but trying to get better. Gordon was helping him with that and he felt they were getting back to what they were when they first started a relationship. He was still living at his house but Gordon drove out a few nights a week and spent the night.  
John stood when he was done and emptied his scotch glass. "I'm sorry Jake. I'm trying to make things right again." Then Jake watched him leave the room.

Outside the room John came face to face with Gordon. "Hey."

"You look tired. Let's go home." Gordon wrapped his arm around John's waist and Gordon led him outside to the passenger side of his Porsche. John passed G his keys and Gordon drove them to the penthouse.

At the hotel AJ watched with a relief as G and John left practically wrapped around each other. He had soon realised that Jake was the only one he really wanted. So while sitting at the piano, in the foyer he'd watched carefully as G paced - clearly waiting for someone. He'd been so surprised when John walked out of the private dining room and that G wrapped his arm around him, but AJ was glad he hadn't screwed everything up. After the two men disappeared through the exit AJ started to play a slower piece and was startled when Jake sat down next to him.

It was not with a little trepidation that AJ asked his crush, "What did John want?"

"He just wanted to talk." Jake said as he took over his side of the piano keys. "Where is he anyway?"

"G was waiting on him. They seem to be working everything out." AJ said.

"That's what John was talking to me about. He wanted to basically apologize for being an asshole."

"Johnny apologize for being an asshole - that's scary." AJ chuckled.

"It is actually but he's trying to pretend like he cares for us too."

"He cares about us in his own fucked up way."

"Is that what brought you around to asking John for advice?" Jake asked before he could stop himself. He tried to sound curious but he was angry at the same time.

AJ stopped playing at that and so did Jake. They sat on the seat and stared at each other - AJ in disbelief at the question and Jake trying for curious but he was feeling a hint of anger. AJ thought about the question and shivered as he felt hands and lips ghosting over his skin with whispered words of pleasure. He shook himself from his daydream and hoped that if Jake forgave him for going to John in the first place that Jake could eliminate John's ghostly presence on his skin. Since the very pleasurable debacle AJ had been fighting with himself about what to do with John and seeing the attentiveness of Gordon earlier cemented the idea that John would never come back to him - he'd have to forget him like John said and focus on Jake.  
AJ took a deep breath and said, "That's part of why I went to John for advice. I didn't want to seem like a bumbling fool around you."

"Was the sex your idea or all his?" Jake asked.

"Both although he cornered me and brought this to the forefront of my mind..."

"What do you mean?"

AJ stood up and said, "What I feel for you."

"Why didn't you just come to me?" Jake said as he stood up and walked closer to AJ.

AJ fiddled with his hat and Jake tossed it to the floor on the other side of the foyer. AJ started to squeak but bit his bottom lip hard as he flashed back to the bathroom and the sex he and John had. He felt his face heat up and Jake closed in around him.

"Johnny do that too? I love your hat but its not needed right now."

AJ looked at Jake and his eyes zeroed in on his lips letting out soft pants. He was hard as a rock and as soon as he let go of his lip, Jake pressed himself against AJ's body trapping him against the wall. AJ squirmed a little and Jake thrust against his hip.

"Jake?" AJ panted.

"Let's go upstairs." Jake said.

When Jake moved off of AJ, AJ whimpered. He reached for Jake but Jake just took his hands and pulled them up four flights of stairs quickly and into his room.

AJ reached for Jake's shirt but Jake said, "I wanna see you first."

"Please Jake. Let's undress at the same time."

"Johnny strip you out of your clothes first?"

AJ glanced at the floor and nodded slowly.

"It's okay AJ. Come on. Both of us at the same time." Jake said trying to calm AJ down and plotting John's death at the same time.

The two stripped out of their clothes until they got to their boxers and Jake pinned AJ against the wall as he nuzzled his jaw and neck before he even tried to kiss AJ. He was gentle and slightly lazy whereas John had been demanding and forceful the first few rounds. Jake brushed his fingers over AJ's soft hair and tugging gently tipping AJ's head so he could deepen the kiss.

AJ moaned and wrapped his arms around Jake's shoulders pulling him closer. He opened his mouth for Jake to explore and Jake let out a quiet growl as he staked his claim. AJ whimpered as he returned the kisses and to claiming Jake as well. It felt good to be able to return the gesture unlike when John staked his claim on AJ.

Jake pulled away and said, "Bed now." They moved to the bed and the two slipped out of their boxers before Jake laid AJ gently on the bed. Jake crawled over top of his soon to be lover and looked him over. Neither were perfect but Jake hadn't seen a more handsome person in his life.

He leaned down and kissed along AJ's jaw and stopped at his ear. "You good Alex?"

AJ whimpered hearing Jake say his given name. "I'm great Jake." His hands wrapped around Jake's back tighter and Jake bit his ear gently.

AJ arched his body into Jake's and he gripped his back tighter. Jake pressed AJ's hips back into the matress with his own hips and he groaned into AJ's neck. "God you feel great." Jake said as he caught his breath and stroked along AJ's jaw.

"Nice to know." AJ chuckled as he rolled them over so he was on top. "Where's the lube Jake?"

Jake grinned and said, "I was about to get that when you flipped us over."

AJ kissed along Jake's neck and said, "Sorry."

"Drawer right next to us, everything we need." Jake said.

AJ pulled everything out that they would need and asked, "How do you want to do this?"

Jake thought for a moment and said, "You're doing just fine."

AJ swallowed and said, "You're going to let me top?"

"Unless you want me to but I..."

"I understand what you're trying to do so it's good. We're good Jake." AJ said as he went back to kissing Jake to keep him distracted as he worked on slipping two fingers inside Jake's body.

Jake arched his back and panted, "Fuck."

AJ pulled away from Jake and asked, "Are you okay?"

"It's been awhile but it's good. Keep going." Jake said as he spread his legs wider.

AJ added a third finger and scissored them, stretching the opening wider and he felt Jake's ass spasm, trying to pull his fingers deeper.

"Hurry up Alex. You're driving me fucking crazy." Jake whimpered.

AJ pulled his fingers out carefully and he picked up a condom and showed it to Jake. Jake bit his lip but nodded and AJ put the condom on himself. He had to bite his own lip and take a deep breath as he worked himself inside Jake's body. He wanted to slam in like John did to him but took concentrated effort to not do things like John or think of him while he was being intimate with another person.

Pushed in to the hilt, AJ forgot all about John and what they did as Jake pulled him into another kiss and rolled his hips. AJ worked a suitable rhythm out and Jake met every thrust with one of his own. He braced his hands by Jake's shoulders and Jake had one hand gripping AJ's hip and the other was carding through his hair and stroking the back of his neck while they kissed each other.

Jake rolled them back over so he was on top again and slipped off of AJ's dick. AJ frowned and Jake pulled him back into a kiss. "Only for a minute. Need to ask you a question."

"So ask." AJ said.

"You're clean right?"

"Yes. Why?"

Jake grabbed the lube bottle and said, "Take the condom off. I want to feel all of you."

"You stop wonderful sex to ask me that question." AJ griped as he pulled the constraining rubber off of his dick.

Jake chuckled and said, "It happens." He had a small handful of lube ready when he saw AJ toss the condom off the side of the bed. He stroked AJ's dick making it nice and slippery and then pushed two his own fingers up his ass to recoat the slick. AJ watched all of this and started to pant. Jake slipped himself back onto AJ and rocked his hips.

"We...are...fuck..." AJ ground out

"Exactly baby." Jake said.

AJ managed to sit up and pulled Jake into a heated kiss. Jake rode AJ a little faster and harder and AJ managed to put Jake on his back as he increased the pace and trapped Jake's erection between their bodies. He almost screamed when he exploded inside Jake and had to stop stroking before he had a heart attack. Jake's ass kept spasming and milking him further and he shivered as Jake came all over their stomachs and thighs.

Jake wrapped his arms around AJ and mouthed kisses along his jaw and stopped at his ear where he suckled the lobe gently and said, "I love you Alexander James."

AJ sucked in a breath and said, "I love you too Jake." A few minutes later AJ moved off of Jake and went to get warm cloths to clean them up. After that they cleaned the bed up good enough to sleep in and curled up under the covers holding each other.

A few days later, John and Gordon come back to the club to see AJ and Jake laying in their usual area where the team met up for drinks. They went upstairs after Lilly said, "Those two the last few days have been doing nothing but playing tonsil hockey just so you know."

"Thanks Lilly. I'll sort them out." Gordon said.

Lilly grinned and went back to her restaurant orders.

Gordon laced his fingers with John's and went upstairs where Jake had AJ pinned on one of the couches, stroking his hair, and kissing him playfully. "Aww...you two are so sweet." Gordon chuckled.

The two jumped apart and both blushed. "Keep going. This is entertaining." John said.

"We aren't your alls porn show." AJ said and then he noticed John with a turtleneck on. "What have you two been up to?"

"Lots of things." G said as he wrapped his arm around John's waist and gave his enigmatic grin. He kissed the corner of John's jaw and rubbed his stubbled chin over John's smooth jaw.

While John moved into the affection he whispered, "Don't get us started again."

"You know I like to tease you..." Gordon laughed.

"I know you do but not in front of them please?" John asked as he nibbled at Gordon's neck so he wasn't facing AJ or Jake.

Gordon ran his hand over the back of John's head and said, "That's fine. Let's get some scotch so we can tell them the new job."

"Scotch would be good." John said.

Gordon motioned to a waitress and a bottle of their usual was brought up along with drinks for AJ and Jake. When everyone was seated Jake asked, "What new job?"

"FedCal is undergoing a facelift. We'll be able to get in and out without anyone the wiser." John said after he took a sip of scotch.

"Nice. Let us know when you think hitting it will be good and I'll work schematics out." AJ said.

Jake looked at AJ and laced their fingers together. "We both will Alex."

"All right. I like that." AJ grinned.

John wanted to open his mouth but Gordon squeezed his thigh in warning and said, "We'll let you know the time for the hit so have an exit planned and John and I will come up with an entrance plan."

"Sounds good." Jake said.

"We can retire and live the good life somewhere." AJ grinned and stroked his thumb over Jake's hand.

"Anywhere you want." Jake said as he pulled AJ into a deep kiss. Jake pulled that move on purpose just to show John that AJ was his now and the older couple got the message.

Gordon pulled John off of their couch and he whispered, "Let's go to the bathroom."

John understood the implication and he took Gordon to the bathroom that started the snowball effect on his love life.

Finis


End file.
